


Wing Party

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Epic Threesomes and Lazy Sunday Afternoons [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (how does wing fluff not already exist as as a tag??!), Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Azraella, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, I got Douchifer in my Deckerstar, Laze with feathers, Lindamenakeen, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pool Party, Sex, Smut, There's more to sex that cocks in holes, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Throuples, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wing fluff, Wing sex, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Everybody jumps in the pool and does lots of wing grooming.I needed to see Lucifer surrounded by love and family.  This is my attempt at that.





	1. Clean, Straighten, Dry, Oil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts).



> Who says "If you ask me there is noooo way you get overboard with wing stuff." Sorry it's taken so long to live up to the challenge. I got distracted by season 4.  
> I am planning a smut filled second chapter to this, but... season 4.  
> Also, this may have gotten a bit fluffier than I intended because... season 4... I needed _everyone_ wrapped up in feathers.
> 
> My notes on wing anatomy are taken from a presentation by the special effects artists who worked on Lucifer from season 2. If you have a spare two hours, it's found at https://www.twitch.tv/videos/413168728 (Lucifer part starts twenty minutes in.) These guys are pure genius. Thanks to my dear beta FluffyGlitterPantsDragon for sharing this awesome link.

Ella was trying desperately not to gag with envy at the sheer size of the pool in front of her. She grabbed Rae-Rae’s hand. The ceiling was frosted glass, which let in the warmth of the sun without too much glare, and the open windows let in a cooling breeze. The water glittered invitingly, and padded recliners were arranged in groups on the marble floor. Linda and Chloe occupied two of them. Dan and Trixie were floating around on large, round inflatables adorned with golden wings. Lucifer was getting drinks for Maze and Amenadiel from a small but well-stocked bar at the far end of the room.

“Lucifer, I would sell you my soul for a place like this!” Ella declared as she dumped her bag and plopped down on a seat by Chloe.

“Vetoed!” Azrael called. “It already belongs to me, he’s not stealing it.”

“Don’t worry, sister dear, there’s no need. Miss Lopez, you’re welcome to visit as often as you like. It’s hardly been used in recent years.”

“Dude, seriously?”

“Of course. The two of you could stay here for a long weekend, if you like. You must be due some time off.” He popped the top off a bottle of beer and handed it to her, and then went back to pour a sugary cocktail for Azrael.

“I wish,” Ella said. “But my girlfriend never seems to get much time off work.”

“Yeah, I need to figure out a better way to deal with that.”

“I’m sure Kafziel could manage for a few days,” Amenadiel suggested. “I could tell him I’m sending you on a special mission.”

“And they call me the Father of Lies,” Lucifer scoffed. 

“It wouldn’t have to be a lie. I could be on a special mission to make my girlfriend happy.”

“That would be an important mission indeed,” her eldest brother agreed.

“A whole weekend, here, with you, uninterrupted?” Ella’s grin nearly split her face in two.

“I’ll make sure it happens. Consider it a birthday present.” Of course that got him an enthusiastic hug from both of them at once.

Maze knocked back her vodka. “Can we go play now?” She was wearing a sheer robe which hung open to reveal a bikini just large enough to be considered decent.

“Someone’s keen,” Lucifer noted. “Just remember that these are my _siblings,_ Maze, and my step-daughter is also present.”

“So, no chance of this turning into an orgy, then?”

“None whatsoever.”

“You’re no fun anymore.”

“Don’t worry Maze,” Amenadiel said as he put his arm around her. “We’ll make it up to you when we get home.”

She smiled. “You better.” They wandered back over to the sun loungers and sat down to to remove any unnecessary clothes.

“Okay, now that we’re all here, who’s first?” Dan asked, sliding off his ring and into the water. He grinned at Lucifer, but the Devil gave an almost imperceptible headshake.

“Me me me!” Azrael said eagerly. She stripped off a buttoned shirt and a pair of baggy shorts to reveal a black, low-back bathing suit. Her wings whipped out behind her, and before Trixie had finished her stunned “aaaahhhhh!” she launched herself into the pool with an enormous splash, soaking the entire party.

Lucifer jumped up and pulled off his robe. “Right, that’s it!” he declared and made a much smaller splash, mostly aimed at Daniel, and then proceeded to plant his hand firmly on top of his sister’s head and push her right under the water. The spray created by her wings as she struggled made everyone cover their faces again. Linda shrieked and giggled, and Amenadiel instinctively unfurled and shielded her with his wings. 

Lucifer decided to let Azrael up before half the water ended up outside the pool. Ella looked down at her soaked tee-shirt in dismay. Chloe looked in the same direction with a soft smile. “Congratulations,” she whispered, coming to sit next to her.

“What? No-one’s supposed to know yet,” Ella replied quietly. 

“Trust me, this lot are going to notice.”

Her hand went to her belly. “I can’t possibly be showing yet.”

“Not around the waist, no. But you’re… blooming. And don’t pretend you haven’t noticed how your clothes are getting tight.”

She scoffed. “I had to buy a new bikini for today because I kept popping out of the old one.”

“And you thought Lucifer wasn’t going pick up on that?”

“You mean he doesn’t have eyes only for you?” she teased.

“Lucifer is the very definition of hot-blooded male. He may have limited his behaviour these days, but I don’t think we could stop him looking even if we wanted to. Which we don’t, because he always shares if it’s a view he thinks one of us would like too.”

Ella laughed. “Careful, Decker. Every time you say something like that, you’re getting one step closer to that orgy.”

“I’d say that’s never going to happen, but I used to say that I’d never sleep with him, and yet here we are.”

“Beautiful ladies!” Lucifer called from the pool. “Get your kit off and come join us! You too, brother.” Amenadiel tucked his wings away for the time being and lowered himself into the water.

“So how does this work? Are we going to split into teams, or groom you one at a time?” Ella asked.

“One at a time,” Linda said. She was already wearing her purple swimsuit, with a light sarong wrapped around her waist. “This is about family and bonding. We want to make the most of-”

She was interrupted by a groan from Maze. “We are about to get our hands into obscene amounts of feathers. Don't ruin it.”

“You do realise that the whole point of this exercise is family therapy?” 

Maze slipped off her robe. “That doesn’t mean it can’t be fun.” She dived in elegantly with no more than a ripple, and immediately went for Lucifer’s legs, pulling him under. Dan valiantly attempted a rescue, forgetting for a brief moment the significance of the fact that Maze was a demon, but provided enough of a distraction so that his partner could wiggle free.

Lucifer came up coughing and spluttering. “Note to pranksters,” he croaked. “The need for oxygen is increased when the missus is around. It would be a shame to accidentally drown me just as life was getting good again.”

Maze ran appreciative hand across Dan’s body and let him go. 

Trixie had swum over to Azrael and was staring at her wings with longing. “If the grown-ups can stop messing around, can we get started? Lucifer, come here, I need you to show me what to do.”

Ella and Chloe joined them at the shallow end of the pool and they all formed a circle around the smallest angel. Lucifer took position just behind Trixie, a hand resting on her shoulder. He was grateful when she gave it a reassuring squeeze because his heart was beating wildly. “Spread your fingers wide like this, and comb them downwards.” He demonstrated the motion, but kept his hand a few inches away.

Azrael caught his hesitation and turned. “Lu? Are you okay?”

“It’s been a very long time, Rae-Rae.”

“How about we just start with a hug then?” She held out her arms, and he nodded. She pulled him close and clutched him tightly. When he wrapped his arms around her, she felt him soften. She slowly curled her wings around him, hiding both their faces. “It’s okay. I’m sorry, all right? I should never have left it that long.”

“You’re here now. That’s important. I know things will never be as they were, but…” He leaned back a little a reached to the side, his hand shaking. His fingers brushed ever so lightly against her feathers. He didn’t have words for any of it. It was too huge. He stroked her gently a few more times. “Okay, I’m ready.” She lowered her wings and he was surrounded by faces all looking at him and smiling. “Well, that's embarrassing.”

“I thought you didn’t do embarrassed?” Dan said.

“I don’t do I? That’s all right then.” He brightened, and took Trixie’s hand. Her face still glowed with excitement. Azrael smiled encouragement and she spread her fingers and combed them through the feathers on the front of her wing.

“Wow! I just touched a real-life angel wing!” She gave a small squeak and then did it again. “What does it feel like, Aunt Rae-Rae?”

“Very nice. Like when someone plays with your hair. Maybe what a cat feels when you stroke it. If you keep it up, I might start purring.”

Trixie giggled, inwardly promising herself to see if it was true. Lucifer tucked one arm around her waist, resting his head on top of hers as he began to straighten feathers with the other, showing her how to clean and realign them. He found his hands hadn't forgotten how, even though he had not touched another's wings since the Fall. It felt so familiar, but strange to be doing this again. Stranger still to be doing it with the humans he loved. And yet, having Trixie there made it seem so homely, and he found great comfort in teaching her.

Chloe nudged Dan as they worked on the front of the other wing, and nodded in their daughter’s direction. Dan felt his chest constrict at the sight. His daughter and the man he loved. They looked so serene and happy together. Lucifer really had turned into her second dad, and Dan didn’t think that anything would ever change that. He could already feel that today was working, that the experience would bind all of them together closer than ever. He glanced at Azrael, her face beaming and her eyes half-shut as she floated, surrounded by family. Amenadiel, behind, was showing Linda and Ella the best way to detangle the smallest feathers without damaging them. Dan and Chloe both started peering over the top to watch as his fingers moved deftly. They’d all done this before, to some degree, but his attention to detail showed his immeasurable experience. He’d been doing this… well, forever. Literally. It was truly mind-boggling. They did their best to mimic his technique, cupping the water in their hand and brushing down as they dribbled it, letting the weight of the water do some of the work. The tiny feathers then had to be carefully spread out again. 

Rae-Rae started making a soft, crooning noise. It wasn’t quite a purr, but it was good enough for Trixie. She worked diligently, tenderly, guided by her step-father, as they both explored the experience in the safety of each other’s company.

Chloe started giggling. Everyone looked at her, which made it worse. “Darling, are you quite all right?” Lucifer asked.

She nodded. “My head feels funny. How strong was that drink you poured me?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“It’s the wings,” Dan said, smiling. “They do funny things to your head.”

“No they don’t; I’m immune,” she insisted.

Lucifer grinned. “You’re immune to me, love. It hadn’t occurred to me that Azrael would affect you this way.”

She looked at Dan. “Is this what he feels like to you?”

“Yeah, but I’m kinda building up a couple of coping strategies. It helps to think about other things, and if it gets too much, you can take a break. Trixie, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s just nice.”

“Let us know if you start to feel fuzzy, okay monkey?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep a close eye on her,” Lucifer promised.

“And how are you doing, Lucifer?” Linda asked.

“You can thoroughly de-brief me afterwards, doctor, right now I’d rather savour the moment.”

“That’s good enough for me.”

Azrael’s wings were smaller than Lucifer’s and with all eight of them working in unison it took less than an hour to get them completely straightened out. The lowest part of her wings had to be done underwater, and by the time they were all done the humans needed a rest.

Ella lay back on the lounger and took a sip of beer before placing it back on the side table. Chloe gave her a look. “It’s just one, okay? For a special occasion. That’s allowed, right?”

Chloe said nothing, and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Lucifer brought round a tray of snacks and they ate to replenish their energy. 

When they were all back in the water, Amenadiel unfurled dramatically, briefly painting the room with rainbows. He slowed the moment, just to appreciate the beauty of it, and caught them all with the spray. Maze leapt on his back, arms around his neck and legs circling his waist, laughing loudly and nibbling at his ears. He just stood there smiling, as if she were no more than a playful cat. Time resumed its normal pace and she slid down with final nip and dove underwater to join Linda in the other side.

Dan was still staring. “Well aren't you just burly all over?”

“Daniel, you better not be eyeing up my brother's wings!”

“No! No, just, the guy is _built.”_

“And I'm what? A delicate flower?”

Dan knew he was digging himself a hole, and there was only one way out of it. He wrapped his arms around Lucifer's shoulders and looked into his eyes. “You are literally the only man for me. And you are strong and beautiful and perfect, my love.”

Lucifer kissed him as chastely as a Devil could. “That's more like it. Shall we attend to this enormous lump?”

“So long as I get to do it with you,” he smirked. 

They took a place at his back, next to Ella and Azrael while the rest of the ladies set to work at the front. Lucifer twined his left hand with Dan’s before reaching up with his right. Grooming Azrael was one thing, she had always been special and she made it easy to forgive. Amenadiel had been a pain in his ass at best, and at worst… well. But he’d been there, all along. A link to stop him forgetting where he came from. And then the big oaf had changed, and tried to care for him in his own, clumsy way. They had their differences, but they were still brothers, closer now than ever before, tied by their love for the same people.

The silver feathers were long and silky; they glided lightly through his fingers. Underneath, the down was paler- not Lucifer’s pure white, but a faint grey, soft and fluffy. Lucifer kneaded into it with his fingers, and felt Amenadiel relax under the touch. They weren’t in too bad a state, really- but then he was probably still getting regular maintenance now he was back in favour again. That thought made Lucifer’s gut wrench with jealousy. Not that he wanted to go back, just- it wasn’t fair. It was never fair.

“Hey.” He looked at up the familiar voice. Chloe was peering over the top of the wing. “We’re here. We’re all here, together, for you.” She must have seen it in his face. She had tuned into him so well it was as if she was almost telepathic.

“Now who’s the Jedi?” he asked. She just smiled back. Lucifer cupped water in his hands and poured it over the top of his brother’s wing. Jealousy was fruitless. She was right, he had everything he needed, right here.

Ella soon stopped cleaning and began feeling along the top edge.

“What are you doing?” Amenadiel asked.

“Comparing to your sister's,” she replied. “It's the same anatomy, isn't it? Just on a bigger scale.”

“Of course. Just like my arms or legs.”

“Your bones are much thicker than Rae-Rae’s.” She ran her hands down the wing. “Would you do me a favour and flex for me?”

“Ella!” Azrael cautioned. 

“No, it's fine, I don't mind.”

“You don't mind showing off, you mean,” Lucifer said. The jibe came naturally- it felt comfortable and familiar and there was no malice in it.

“You know me so well, brother.” He folded his wing tight and then stretched it up. Ella felt the way the huge muscle bunched and then flattened.

“Wow! I can never get enough of this. It's not like anything else. I always imagined angels as like people with bird wings, but you guys aren't that at all.”

“She's not calling us bird people, by the way, she just gets super excited about our biology,” Azrael put in by way of clarification. 

“Well, yeah! It's awesome! Seriously, Linda, check it out. The bones across the top of the wing are like vertebrae, but the rest of it is just muscle with skin and feathers on. It can move in any direction like a great big tongue.”

“Huh,” Linda said, feeling with renewed interest. “I guess I'd never really thought about it before. Wait, if it's just muscle, how does that stop bullets?”

“Not easily, I assure you. But even vulnerable, I’m still strong. I had to tense a lot, but it slowed things down enough to keep her safe.”

The humans all turned and gaped at Lucifer. “It’s hardly news, now, is it?”

“Sometimes we just need to remember how amazing you are,” Dan said.

“How could you possibly forget?” he replied vainly.

“Because if we thought about it all the time, our brains would melt away.”

“Well, that explains a lot.”

“Shut up, Dark Lord.” There followed a brief splash-fight between the two lovers, which Dan surprisingly won.

“Impressive,” Maze said when the Devil relented.

“Yeah well, I’m used to getting sprayed in the face,” Dan explained. “From surfing,” he added in response to her arched eyebrow.

Lucifer wiped his eyes and noticed Trixie and Chloe both had rather dazed expressions. “I think one or two of you might need to take another break.”

“We’re not done yet,” Trixie said dreamily. 

“No, but you need to save up some of your resistance for when it’s my turn. I wouldn’t want you to miss out on that, now, would I? And after that we all need help to get dry again.”

“Come on monkey,” Chloe urged. “I need something full of sugar, you can join me.”

Ella’s eyes went wide. “Oh, sugar, yes! I need some too.”

“Is my niece slash nephew making demands already?” Lucifer teased.

She wanted to be angry at the smug look with which he announced it, but she was too happy to care. “How did you know?”

“Two reasons.”

“Which are…?” she prompted when he didn’t elaborate. 

He replied with a flick of his eyes and a smile as she got out of the pool.

“You’re such a perv!” she complained, but with a friendly grin. 

“To be fair, sweetheart, they are kind of hard not to notice,” Azrael said as her girlfriend wrapped herself in a towel.

“What are we talking about?” Trixie asked, confusion creasing her face.

“Me and Rae-Rae are going to have a baby. No-one’s supposed to know yet, but your family are too clever and they worked it out anyway.”

Trixie let out an extended cheer and threw her arms around Ella. “You’re going to be perfect!”

Linda congratulated Azrael and then got out to talk to Ella too. Which left Dan with three angels and a demon. “Daniel, they’re now going to be far too busy going doolally over an embryo that they’re all going to forget to eat. Be a love and go and fetch the big bowl of pudding from the fridge and make sure they all get fed for me?”

“Pudding? I’m in!”

Amenadiel chuckled. “I’ve just lost more than half my attendants.”

“Don’t worry, Maze is still here to protect you,” Azrael said.

“I’m not _his_ guardian. He’s big enough to look after himself.”

A swift meeting of eyes between Lucifer and Azrael was all it took before their combined forces dragged him under the water. Maze went under after them and took the opportunity to give her angel a lingering kiss. Lucifer rose first and wiped the water from his face and hair. Azrael joined him, a dripping mess, and eventually their big brother and Maze re-emerged. “I think that counts as getting me clean, if you’d be kind enough to straighten me out a bit we can go get another drink before we tackle Lucifer.”

Maze started closest to his back, running her fingers through to the down and pulling it gently into alignment. She’d developed her technique on Lucifer, through centuries of trial and error and him shouting obscenities at her when she got it wrong. In Hell, the torrents of freezing water had always been something he had to endure, but she secretly loved the grim determination on his face, and the heat of the feathers on her skin. She could feel the burn of the angelic energy, inherently opposed to her demonic nature, though it left no visible marks. Her body fought against it, making her fingers ache, delicious shooting pains running up her arms from time to time. The first time Amenadiel had wrapped her whole body up in his wings, it had been an exquisite torture. She swallowed a moan that tried to break free at the memory, her fingers starting to curl into the down. Amenadiel tensed and cleared his throat. 

“Doctor Linda?” Lucifer called. “I think you might need to take your demon away and sort her out, she's starting to get amorous. Find a room at the other end of the house.”

Linda laughed and held out a hand. Maze went with her readily.

“And then there were two,” Amenadiel sighed.

“Don't complain. This is my wing party, not yours.” Lucifer's hands kept busy, secretly happy that it meant he got more time to play with his brother. He traced his fingers between the shafts. They felt so different when wet. Wings weren't exactly delicate, but it required a certain level of trust to let someone touch you like that. The fact that Amenadiel agreed to this said a lot about how far they'd come.

“Do you realise, it's been ten years since I came to L.A.?”

“Is that all? So much had happened, it feels like longer.”

“That's because you're used to Boring City where a century can pass where nothing changes. Humans keep life interesting.”

“I noticed.”

“Our ones do anyway,” Azrael said. “We are all very lucky.” 

They carried on in silence, vaguely listening to the background chatter of humans. Lucifer had forgotten how relaxing this could be. He let himself be carried by the repetitive motions into a state of perfect calm, letting his mind wander. It still felt surreal to be grooming his kin again, but it also felt intimate. Tending to his brother was deeply satisfying on a basic level- a practical demonstration of affection. Being useful. Azrael was beside him too, sharing glances as they worked together. When they were done, he stroked down the wings, feeling closer than he had in a long time. 

Amenadiel sighed happily. “You know there’s nothing to stop you from doing that some more if you want. My ladies will be a be another ten minutes, I expect.”

Lucifer considered for a moment. It was tempting. Which was reason enough. Amenadiel leaned his arms on the side of the pool, and rested his head onto them, while his siblings stroked his wings. His throat rumbled in a much deeper version of the the crooning sound Rae-Rae had made- he sounded like a purring lion.

When the women returned, Linda smiled and bent down to ran her hand over his smooth head. “Having a good time, sweetheart?”

“Yes. But I think I should probably get out now before I go completely euphoric or possibly fall asleep.”

“Oh, all right then,” Lucifer only sounded slightly disappointed. “I think it’s time for another drink anyway.”

They all got out and Amenadiel flicked the worst of the drips from his wings.

Linda let Lucifer get a large glass of whisky and then pulled him aside.

“It’s going well, then?” she asked him.

He sipped his whisky and nodded. “It’s very intense. But once we were all there, it was better than I expected.”

“What were you expecting?”

“Too many reminders of Heaven. To feel bitter about the time in between, alone. But it doesn’t matter anymore. I have this, now, and it’s enough.”

“And what is this?”

“This is family. All of you.” He looked around at all the faces of the people who’d filled the empty spaces inside him. “I love each and every one of them, you included.” 

“And we love you, too, Lucifer.” She took his free hand in both of hers. “That’s why we’re doing this. To share something precious and intimate, to show you how much we care and give you something back.”

“I understand that, but…”

“You still don’t feel you deserve it, do you?”

“I’ve come a long way in the last few years, Linda. You’ve helped me more than I thought possible. But Heaven just seems so far away, and I’ve lived with the fact that it’s beyond my reach for so long. Getting a little piece of it back, even a tiny scrap like this, is almost inconceivable. It’s taking a while to sink in.”

“I think once we get you in the middle of the pool it might start to feel real.”

“Yes.” He knocked back the rest of the glass. “Shall we get started then?” 

He stood by the edge of the pool, staring at the water. He had expected to be nervous at this point, but he found that it was outweighed by anticipation. He took a deep breath and let out his wings as he exhaled. Trixie's face was a picture of awe. Ella was almost as impressed. Azrael’s face creased with concern. “Oh, Lu- you didn't tell me they came back different!”

“I like them,” Amenadiel smiled. “They look stronger. You don’t seem to be doing too bad a job of looking after them either.” 

“I’ve managed,” he replied, his voice clipped.

Azrael stepped closer and began to examine between the feathers. “Not that well. Ami, come look at this. He’s a total mess underneath. Honestly, Lu, when was the last time somebody oiled you? You’re skin is like, super dry.”

“It’s been a while,” he admitted.

“How long’s a while?” his brother asked, his fingers poking in to look at the down. It was soft, but not as soft as it should be. Like a well-loved teddy bear with matted fur.

“Not since they grew back, if you must know, _Amy.”_ Amenadiel led the girl’s name name slide.

“You’ve been neglecting them, haven’t you? On purpose?” Linda asked.

Lucifer stared at them all, incredulous. “It’s not as if I’ve had an abundance of options.”

“There are always options. If you had asked us, we could have helped you.”

“I did ask. You said no.”

She blinked, trying to remember. Then she realised, he wasn’t talking about grooming. He was talking about the mutilation. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you then. But I’m here to help you now. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Dan and Chloe exchanged a look as they followed him into the water. They had both missed something fairly significant here, amd they felt terrible about it, but it was a mistake they fully intended to rectify. “We need you to teach us properly,” Chloe told the angels. “What to look for, how to fix it, everything.”

“We will,” Amenadiel said solemnly. “And we’ll keep checking in on him too.”

A shiver ran through Lucifer’s body as his wings dipped under the water. It was warm, but not as warm as the hot tub. And he was about to get all that water right under his feathers. But there were friendly faces all around him, and warm hands caressing him, and Trixie- dear, sweet Beatrice- was right there in front of him, scowling. “Mom and Dad keep telling me that if I have a problem, I should talk about it. It isn’t always easy, but it means they can help. How much worse were you going to let this get before you said anything?”

She sounded so much like her mother that he instinctively surrendered. “You’re right. I should have trusted all of you with this.”

“Will you promise me you won’t keep hiding things because you’re worried about how we’ll react, or how we’ll handle them?”

“That’s a very big promise.”

“It’s a big deal. And I’m your daughter, which means I’m allowed to ask for big stuff. Whatever happens, we will handle it, Lucifer, and it’s not going to change how we feel about you. So promise?”

“I promise.” She hugged him and kissed his rough cheek. 

“Lovely. Now let me get to work. We’re going to make you even more beautiful.”

“Is that even possible?” he smirked.

“Shut up and enjoy it, Step-Devil.” She ran her hands through the shafts, just like he’d showed her, and began to search underneath. The down was twisted in on itself, and even though it appeared clean at first glance, there were specks of- she didn’t want to know what, but she dowsed them with water and it washed away.

“Clean, straighten, dry, oil,” Amenadiel was explaining. “You have to make sure you get all the way through to the skin, just washing the outside isn’t enough. We can get stuff trapped in there. I don’t know why he’s not in more of a mess than he is.”

“Because, brother mine, it’s not like I’ve been flying about the city. I only get them out when… well, very rarely.” He spasmed as the water hit his skin, tiny twitches running all along the length of one wing. Amenadiel pressed with a firm hand, smoothing away the tension. Dan mimicked his movements, and felt Lucifer relax under his touch.

“It’s going to be okay, love. We got you. Just enjoy it.”

Lucifer closed his eyes, hooking his hands around the back of his neck and turning his face towards the ceiling. He stretched his wings out wide, letting them float, and focussed on each pair of hands in turn. The angels were confident and deft, the humans going slower and with more caution. At his front was Maze with strong hands, always tugging just a bit harder than was strictly necessary. Trixie’s small fingers reached in without hesitation, working with more skill than should be expected from a first timer, but then he had just taught her himself. Linda and Ella teasing the down with focus and care. And behind he could feel the love in his partners’ touch, a deep tenderness that he knew every time one of them held him. It was good. It was all good. They accepted him as he was, all of them. He didn’t have to hide, he could just be. So he gave himself over into their hands, letting himself trust.

It was quiet. He should have put some music on first. Maybe next time. He hadn't considered that there would be a next time, but the thought seemed to make the decision for him. After a while he opened his eyes to check on Trixie. She looked back and smiled at him. “You look happy,” she said.

“So do you. Aren’t you feeling that fuzziness at all?”

She tilted her head, considering. “No. I don't actually. I mean, your wings are gorgeous, and they feel amazing, but I don’t feel spacey.”

Chloe looked at Amenadiel. “Is it possible she’s inherited my immunity?”

“Why are you asking me?”

She shrugged. “Maybe because you’re the fairy godmother who granted my mom’s wish?”

His eyes twinkled with mirth. “I’ve never been called that before. Honestly, it was just a blessing, I didn’t even know the full effect it would have on you. But it’s possible, I suppose. Blessings can pass through the generations.”

“Does that mean she’s my kryptonite, too?” Lucifer asked.

“I thought the theory was that Chloe made you vulnerable because you loved her?” Linda asked. 

“Yes, but I love Daniel too, and it doesn’t seem to have the same affect.”

“Yeah, but the bullets did bounce off you at first,” Chloe said. “It wasn’t until later that you started bleeding.”

“I suppose it doesn’t matter either way. It’s either the immunity thing, or my affection, or a combination of the two, and it seems she might have both.”

“There is an easy way to find out,” Trixie suggested, getting everyone’s attention. “You could just ask me the question.”

“I’m slightly concerned about what the answer might be.”

“Lucifer, just ask me.”

He rolled his eyes, but then looked straight at her. “Beatrice Espinoza, what do you truly desire?”

She shrugged. “Well, either I’m immune or you’re not doing it properly.”

He looked closer, his eyes piercing. “Tell me what you want, really.”

“I want… a mud sandwich and a pie full of hair,” she laughed. “It doesn’t work, does it?”

“Apparently not.”

“Don’t worry. You can still wrap Dad around your little finger.”

“True. I suppose that’s some consolation.”

Dan pinched a bunch of feathers and pulled viciously. 

“Ow!”

“Be nice.”

“You be nice, or I’ll make you pay for it later.”

“Ugh!” Trixie flapped her arms with a splash. “Dads! Don’t be gross.” She gasped as she realised what she’d just said, and focussed her attention back on the wings.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. “Did you just include me in that plural?”

“Hhhmmmm,” she replied, ambiguously, pressing her lips together.

“Trixie…”

“I’m sorry, okay? I know you don’t-” but she didn’t finish her sentence because he pulled her in and hugged her. “All right, don’t start gushing about it!” she giggled. “Would it be okay for me to call you that more often?”

“Sometimes. Maybe. Not in public.”

“Because you've got a reputation to uphold? Or because you might start blubbing again?” she teased.

“You are full of awkward questions today, aren't you?”

She let him get away with the non-answer, and he gave her a final squeeze before letting her go.

Ella wiped at her face and sniffed. “What?” she demanded when Linda looked at her. “It's just the hormones.”

Azrael was still shaking her head and tutting as she tugged at the tufts of down. “This is bad, Lu. How can you let yourself get like this?”

He remained quiet, but Linda fixed him with a stern gaze and he knew there was no escape. “Because it's taken this long to get to the point where they're starting to feel like they're actually part of me. Up until now, I've done my very best to forget that they're even there. Except for the occasions when the urge to let them out was instinctual.”

“But they are a part of you, Luci. They came back because a part of you believed in yourself.”

“I understand that now. But it hasn’t been easy to accept. Fortunately for me, there are a bunch of annoyingly persistent humans who keep trying to make me deal with things.”

“You don’t have to deal with them alone. Not anymore,” Chloe assured him.

“I know. It helps.” He closed his eyes and let them continue in silence. It felt good. Like an itch that he didn’t know needed scratching; like a shower after a hard… workout. He felt cleansed, right down to the very bones.

Dan and Chloe found their fingers were getting quicker. The tiny feathers seemed to have a mind of their own, trying to flick themselves out in all directions, but the water helped to get them to submit. Sometimes they would find a particularly matted clump, and then one of the siblings would help them sort it out carefully. Some of the feathers came loose, and Amenadiel carefully collected them and put them in a soggy pile on the poolside. It was a lengthy process, much slower than the first two. Dan was struggling to keep a straight head (ha!) but grim determination went a long way, and there was no way he was going to let Lucifer down by stopping now. He was glad for Chloe and Trixie’s immunity, he didn’t like to think of what this might be doing to his daughter otherwise. Ella swayed a little, and Rae-Rae insisted that she stop and rest. Linda stepped out with her to make sure she was okay, and bring her nourishment.

Eventually it was done. Dan smoothed down the coverts and reluctantly took his hands away.

“I think we should get you dry and oil you straight away,” Azrael said. “I don't like the idea of leaving you wet with your skin the way it is.”

Amenadiel concurred. They took him out into the enclosed garden, so that the fresh air and sunshine would help them all dry naturally. Dan helped himself at the bar, knocking one back in the hope of numbing some of the fuzziness, and bringing another large portion for Lucifer. Chloe was showing Maze the way they used the towels to get the worst of the water out, so Dan handed Lucifer his drink and joined them. The drying felt more like work, the kind you had to put your back into. Lots of bending and stretching, while applying good pressure with the towel. Always with the grain, mostly downwards but sometimes out, never rubbing. Trixie, to her credit, didn’t give up until it was done. The water fell off him in sheets at first, then rivulets, and finally it was just a case of keeping going until you had to exchange your damp towel for a dry one. Amenadiel and Azrael stepped aside every now and then to shake the drips off their own wings and then came back. With eight pairs of hands it shouldn’t have taken as long as last time, but he had been thoroughly soaked to the skin. At last, Amenadiel declared that it was enough. 

They set five sun loungers in a row, and made Lucifer lie on the middle one. He rested face down with his head on his hands, his wings stretched out to either side, supported by the beds. Everyone found an edge on which to perch, and Azrael knelt beside him, gently stroking his shoulders and then running her hands down the centre of his back. Dan cleared his throat uncomfortably, but Ella reassured him quietly. “It’s okay, she’s shown me this before. They’re all siblings in Heaven, and this is what they do. He has to be relaxed for the oiling, or it doesn’t work.”

“What kind of oil is it? I can’t see any bottles anywhere.”

Ella grinned. “Oiling doesn’t mean putting oil on, it comes from inside. Like the natural oils in your hair. But you have to kind of persuade it out, and to do that, he has to be relaxed.”

Dan fondly ran his fingers through his lover's hair as he sometimes did when they were falling asleep. He watched Rae-Rae’s hands sweeping over Lucifer's skin, watched as bunched muscles in his arms slowly loosened, and tension dissolved from his body. The wings rose and fell slightly as his breathing deepened, lifted by the movements of his chest. Azrael glanced up to make sure the humans were paying attention, and then shifted her movements onto the bones at the top of one wing. She slowly stroked along the tiny feathers that covered there, making sure they were all perfectly placed, and then started combing her fingers through them, reaching to the skin underneath. She nodded to Chloe, who mimicked her motions on the other wing. As their hands travelled down into the muscle, Lucifer hummed in contentment. Azrael pressed her fingers in small, circular movements, spiralling down a short distance and then returning back up to repeat. Dan mirrored her too, massaging the skin, feeling it grow warmer. Lucifer was definitely more relaxed. As more hands joined in, he started to croon. 

His voice was deeper than Azrael’s, but lighter than Amenadiel's. It was a clear tuneful sound, almost like his singing. Dan felt a wetness growing under his fingertips. At first is was a subtle change in the texture, slightly greasy, but it built up into a slippery feeling as the oil was released. He watched the way Rae-Rae alternated between the circles that brought it out and longer motions that spread it downwards to coat the feathers. Oil didn't seem like the right word for it- it was thinner than that, and it had a kind of shimmering quality as it caught the sunlight. _Angel juice,_ Dan thought, and started chuckling. He caught himself quickly and got his breath back under control. He didn't want to ruin this moment. Nobody questioned him about the outburst either. It was just all too surreal and serene. He fell into a rhythm as he slowly lost his will to resist the power of the Devil's wings. Time melted into a haze and the bliss overtook him. There was only white luminescence, love and the music of Lucifer purring. 

Someone was saying his name, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to answer. Strong hands, small and slippery, grasped his wrists and pulled at him- he clutched at the feathers, trying to hold on. “Dan…” the words came through the fog. “Dan, you need to let go.” Why would he let go? He shook his head. The purring stopped.

“Dan?” Another hand, cupping his cheek, turning his face. Chloe. “It’s getting too much for you. You need to take a break.”

He made a strangled whimper of disappointment.

“Dan, you need to let go, you’re going to hurt Lucifer.”

He pulled his hands back quickly. Hurting Lucifer would be bad. He didn’t want that. Reality slowly reasserted itself, but he was still very groggy. “Please don’t send me away.”

Lucifer lifted his head and reached out a hand. “Come here, my little Satanist.” 

As Dan sat on the grass in front of him, he saw tears on his face. “I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“No, I'm not hurt. I'm healing.” 

Dan reached out, fingers still shining with oil, and wiped a cheek. “I want to help.”

“Then pray. Let me feel your love. Be my anchor.” He took Dan's hands in his own, and felt the prayer wash over him. It was familiar and strong, a closeness that steadied him through the tumult of emotions that he was experiencing. He held onto it and lowered his head back down, the sensations in his wings pulling him back to a blissful euphoria. He was crooning once more.

Trixie yelped in surprise as oil flooded through her fingers. She held them up and watched them sparkle.

“That's never happened before,” Maze noted.

“Did you do this… before?” Chloe asked.

Maze nodded. “It wasn't easy, but I did what I could.”

“I'm glad he had you to look out for him.”

They worked their way all over Lucifer’s wings. Now that he was so relaxed it was just a matter of making sure the oil was evenly distributed, and working it back to condition his skin. They had to rouse him enough to get him to turn over so they could do the other side. He sat up with dreamy smile and Chloe and Azrael quickly spread oil on the area that would be under his back before he laid down again. Every touch was full of affection and sent his senses reeling. He basked in it. Dan stayed near his head, combing his hair, caressing and worshipping.

It was perfect. 

The sun was getting low in the sky by the time they’d finished, and they all wiped their hands on the towels. Linda and Trixie helped Chloe fetch the sandwiches and finger food that had prepared for supper. Lucifer didn’t move. Neither did Dan, except to take the opportunity for a lingering, upside down kiss. The Devil came to enough to respond in kind, but Dan broke it off before either of them got too carried away. They settled for holding hands and staring adoringly at each other in a way that made Maze turn away in disgust and Ella smile and call them “adorbs.” Lucifer was too relaxed to care, but he did sit up carefully when Linda brought him more scotch. He sipped it gently, but didn’t eat. His wings were still tingling and his whole body felt wonderful. He watched his family as they enjoyed the food and each other’s company, and he was uncharacteristically silent. So much so that Chloe came over to check he was okay.

He smiled and twined their fingers together.

“What are you thinking?” she asked.

He didn’t answer straight away, but his eyes traced every line of her face. “When you first told me you loved me, I was happier than I thought I could ever be. I thought that it was so much more than I deserved, and if I spent the rest of eternity with that one experience of real love, it would be enough.” He sighed. “And then this happened. I’m not sure when or how, but I’ve come to accept that everyone here is a part of our family. Kindred. Tribe, as you ladies call it. I belong here, with this eclectic bunch of humans and supernatural beings. And I’ve come to the conclusion that it doesn’t matter anymore whether I deserve it or not, you’re all going to keep loving me. And it seems very likely that I’m always going to keep loving all of you too.”

She kissed his arm and looked up him. “You’re having a moment, aren’t you?”

“Very much so.” They both grinned. “I suppose we better get a move on though, or else we’ll be here all night. Three pairs of wings in one afternoon might have been a bit ambitious with humans involved.”

“Linda and Maze have already decided they’ll sort out Amenadiel between them at home.”

Lucifer scoffed. “I’ll bet they will.”

She ignored the innuendo, he was probably right anyway. “So we just need to finish oiling Azrael. It’s too much for one human on her own, without immunity.”

He gave a short nod. “Quite right. Rae-Rae!” he called and patted the seat next to him. “Your turn.”

Dan and Amenadiel rearranged the sun loungers to fit her smaller frame. She lay down on her back, looking up at Lucifer. “I’m ready.”

“No you’re not,” he said, noticing a tightness in her neck. “You’re still tense.”

“I’m excited.”

“Me too,” he admitted. He ran his hands over her shoulders and arms. “You’re also slightly cold. Daniel, be a darling and go and fetch my robe for her would you?”

“Sure.”

It was far too large to be any good except as a blanket, but Lucifer tucked it in all around her while Ella massaged her temples. “I’ll get oil all over it,” Azrael pointed out. 

“I can live with that. I have plenty more, anyway.” He stroked the top of her wing- the feathers had all dried out in the sun while they’d been oiling him. His hands remembered what to do. Pleasure was pleasure, sexual or otherwise, and it was always something he’d been very good at. Azrael kept her eyes open, watching him all the time. It wasn’t long before his hands grew slippery and the smile grew on her face. He beckoned Dan and Chloe with an inclination of his head, so that they could all work together. Ella, Maze and Trixie took the other side, but Linda and Amenadiel just snuggled together to watch. Lucifer made sure his partners knew exactly what they were doing, and that they could do it well. They needed to be capable if they were going to do regular grooming sessions. _Oh please Dad, yes! Let this become a regular thing._ He hadn’t missed it, not really, because there had been too many feelings in the way. But after today, he felt different- fully integrated within his body, willing to accept parts that he’d tried to cut away from himself. _Had_ cut away. Repeatedly. He’d been glad for them when they’d saved Chloe. He’d given in to the impulse to wrap up his lovers when his passion was stirred. But each time it raised an internal conflict that would nag at him for days afterwards. This was better. This felt like he was back to being who he was meant to be- angel and Devil both.

He lifted her gently when they’d finished on the front, and helped her turn over. She closed her eyes and purred, feeling like she was floating. Lucifer’s fingers were true magic; no other angel seemed to do it quite as well as he did. She’d missed him, but she didn’t want to spoil the moment by talking about it. She just wanted to enjoy having her brother back. 

It was over too soon. She sat up, all bleary eyed, and reached for Ella. Her hug felt even more delicious than usual, so she wrapped her wings over her too. 

“Hey, make room for me!” Trixie cried, and Rae-Rae opened a wing to let her in.

“Me too!” Chloe said. She took Dan with her, and Azrael’s wings only just reached around them all. 

“I am the bird woman and I have a nest full of humans!” she laughed. 

“Is there room for one more?” Linda asked. “I don’t wanna be the only human left out.” She tried to squeeze in, but Dan complained that he was left with a draughty backside.

“Well, I can certainly help with that!” Lucifer offered, coming to kneel behind him and unfolding his wings to cover them all. “Come on Mazikeen. And _Amy!”_

Amenadiel only laughed. “Luci, I can’t believe it’s taken you this long and you still didn’t think of it yourself.”

“What, you mean the name doesn’t bother you?”

“I’ve been calling you a girl’s name for centuries, I was always dreading when you figured out you could retaliate in kind. Now that it’s happened, it’s not so bad.”

“Oh, well that’s disappointingly boring. Still, I suppose we can’t have everything. Come over here and lend us some feathers. I might not be doing any orgies for a while, but at least I can have an enormous family pile-on.”

Maze snuck in next to Linda, and Amenadiel draped grey wings over white. Lucifer rested his head on Dan’s shoulder, one arm around Trixie and the other around Chloe. Azrael hummed a soft little sigh, and her brothers joined in. The three angels crooning together was a music that left the mortals in a state of awe.

 _Hey Dark Lord, I take it you’re enjoying this?_ The only answer he got was a soft nuzzle to the back of his neck. _Good. Because this is totally awesome. Can we do it again sometime?_

“Yes love. Just don’t turn into a wing junkie.”

“What?” Ella asked, confused.

“Dan prays,” Chloe explained. “We get half-conversations all the time. You get used to it.”

“That’s okay then,” she said with a yawn.

“Ella sounds sleepy. You should probably take her home and get some rest, Rae-Rae.”

“Not yet,” Lucifer complained. “Please.”

“Five more minutes,” Chloe replied, in pure Mom voice.

Lucifer sighed, surrounded by family, happily serene.


	2. I do love a challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excessive amounts of wing porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the bad news is... I think this might be the last chapter in this series.  
> I want to give a very special thank you to everyone who has followed it all the way through. Some of you were here from the beginning, some of you have been binging to catch up. I know this because I keep getting emails where people have kudos'ed the entire series. That's ALWAYS fun. ;)  
> Thank you so much to my beautiful beta FluffyGlitterPantsDragon for getting me hooked on this ship.
> 
> But the good news is, s4 Dan is super broken and I REALLY need to fix him, so you can expect more Douchifer, just on a different timeline. I am, as always, open to suggestions.
> 
> Thanks also to google translator. Apologies is results given from google translator sound wrong. Thanks Lesley-Ann making it possible to google for Lilim. I couldn't resist.
> 
> Now, please enjoy this offering, in which three different ships all get thoroughly shagged. With feathers on.

In three different rooms, in three different homes, three pairs of pristine wings unfurled.

***

“Are you sure this is okay?” Azrael asked as she mantled her wings around Ella’s naked body, her hands tracing gentle circles over her belly.

“Absolutely. It won’t hurt me and it won’t hurt our baby.” Ella cradled her head in one hand, and stroked her wings with the other. “Hmmm… You feel extra soft and silky.”

“You’re going to start spacing out again if you’re not careful.”

“Maybe I want to. I mean, I can’t get drunk for _at least_ twelve months. Maybe getting high from the woman I love wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

“I know I should probably come up with an argument against that, but right now I really can’t think of one. So…” She swept Ella into her arms and laid her carefully on the bed, where she started kissing up and down her body, hands roaming over all her accentuated curves. Her breasts had grown fuller and firmer, her hips wider and softer. Azrael spent some time exploring the differences with her lips and tongue. Ella began to curl beneath her, desire making her muscles tense and release in turn. She pushed and pulled at the sheets, twisting her hips towards her lover. Azrael smiled and curled up at her side, lifting up her legs and resting them over her lap. As easy as it would have been to reach down between her thighs, she waited, settling a wing over her like a blanket instead. She ran it softly over Ella’s skin, watched her eyes half-close and her lips part as her breathing deepened.

“Te amo mi ángel!” Ella sighed, reaching up and carding through feathers. Azrael pulled her closer and nudged her hair back to kiss at her neck. Ella’s fingers tightened, pushing through the down. It made Azrael gasp, so she let her hands wander, every touch making her feel a little more hazy. She was getting her ruffled again, but Rae-Rae didn’t seem to mind. If the rosy blush spreading across her cheeks was anything to go by, she was enjoying it a great deal. Before Ella’s eyes glazed over completely, Azrael caressed down from her belly to find her hot and wet. She reached into her, hungrily. The feel of her was delicious- tight and swollen. Ella rocked her hips gently, seeking the right angle, and tugged a handful of feathers when she found it. Azrael moaned and pushed in harder, making her tighten her fists again. They both spiraled quickly upwards until Ella was bucking on her hand. “Rae-Rae! Please!” she gasped as she grabbed at the top of the wing, right at the top of the arch and squeezed as every muscle in her body drew taut.

***

“Lie back, I want to try something,” Lucifer said, when he had both detectives in bed at last.

“Try? Haven't you already tried everything?” Chloe asked.

He shifted his wings as they settled side by side, and knelt between them. “Recent events have opened up new opportunities. Things I wouldn't have considered previously.” Bright feathers curled around and towards their bodies, tracing ever so gently over their skin. “Just to clarify, I've done similar things with ostrich feathers, so the technique has been explored before, just not… like this…” He stroked them simultaneously, a touch so light it was barely there, and they both gasped. The caress travelled from their shoulders, teasing over breasts and nipples, lingering for an obscene amount of time at their waists, and kept moving downwards at a pace that was painfully slow. He swept his wings out so that they brushed the outside of their thighs, and Dan muttered something about Celestial torture which made the Devil grin. Chloe just kept breathing, deep and even, feeling her pulse grow louder and her skin warm. She watched the two of them rise and swell, her own need making her throb inwardly, knowing that it would be wonderfully sated but not yet knowing how Lucifer planned to achieve that end.

The feathers were brushing the inside of her thighs now, gradually creeping closer to her centre. The tips ghosted over her hair, and she let out a moan. Dan made a similar sound beside her, and she reached out and grasped his hand. He squeezed back and they both swore as Lucifer pressed harder, stroking up Dan's cock and parting Chloe. The gentle touch on her clit was exquisite. Her angel, making love to her with his wings.

Her body squirmed in the bed as he caressed her, unhurried, letting her pleasure build by careful degrees. She couldn't believe he'd never done this before, not when every movement felt so incredibly delicious. But he did know her body, and he seemed to be experimenting with techniques he usually employed with fingers or tongue. The difference was that it left his hands free, and they found their own ways to add to the pleasure, gliding on thighs or the back of her knees- too light to even tickle.

It was the wings that were doing most of the work. The wings that were driving her slowly but inescapably towards her first climax.

***

Amenadiel grinned as Maze opened a particular drawer and considered her options. “Thinking of putting on a show for me?” he asked.

She licked her lips and tossed her head to the side. “Not exactly.” She pulled out something he hadn’t seen before, slender and black and slightly more tapered than her usual choice. 

Linda gave a filthy laugh. “I was wondering if you were ever going to do that to him.”

“Do what to me?”

“I’ve been waiting for the right moment,” Maze explained, tossing Linda a bottle of lube. “Anticipation is part of the fun, both for sex and torture.”

“And which are about to do to me?” He looked intrigued, but his voice held an edge of concern.

She slipped one end of the dildo into herself with a satisfied moan, and pulled the straps tight around her hips.

“How does that even… What exactly are you expecting me to do here?”

She knelt over him and bent forward, letting the phallus rub against his cock. “Relax. Have fun.”

“Trust her, Amenadiel,” Linda said, pressing her body to his side, watching Maze dance her tongue across his neck and jaw. “She knows sex. She’s going to make you come harder than ever before.” She pulled his leg and tucked it between her thighs, grinding wetly against firm muscle, distracting him from the fact that she was actually helping to expose parts as yet untouched. Amenadiel leaned over and kissed her deeply.

“I still don’t understand, but I’ll take your word for it.” 

Maze held out her hand and Linda squirted the bottle into it. She sat up and rubbed the gel over her silicone dick, groaning again it moved inside her. It looked like it was an extension of herself, and she certainly responded as if it were. With a still slick hand she grabbed both shafts together, fingers and thumb unable to reach all the way around their combined girth, sliding lazily up and down. His hips moved as she rubbed against him, his body following her lead and seeking more friction.

“Fuck, that’s hot!” Linda gasped, grabbing at Maze and pulling her in for a kiss. Maze let go and crawled over and between her legs.

“Do you want me to fuck you first?” 

“Yes!” Maze reached down and guided herself in, making Linda arch beneath her. She was quickly wrapped up tightly in her limbs, a glow of perspiration making her skin shine as she thrust deep and quickly. Amenadiel draped his wing over her back, and she cried out as it set her nerve endings on fire and sent her soaring into ecstasy. With her lover moving underneath her she was already tightening. “Let it out,” Linda said, sensing her closeness. “Fuck me until you come. Then you can take your time on _him.”_

“I want... you to…”

Linda squeezed her thighs, pulling her deep. “I’ll get there. Trust me.” She clamped down with her pelvic floor to hold the phallus and jerked her hips until Maze yelled out a guttural curse and let go, her back arching up under the burning touch of silver wings.

***

Chloe felt the shivers begin in her thighs, but they kept spreading outwards as a large white feather kept pressing and shifting against her clit, until her whole body was wracked with spasms, pushing upwards and falling back down onto the bed with incoherent cries. When she opened her eyes, Dan was staring at her, his lip pulled between his teeth, his eyes wide and pupils blown with desire. Lucifer gave one last feathered caress up and down their bodies and then tilted his head to regard them thoughtfully.

“You want to make love to her, now, don’t you Daniel?”

“Oh, Hell, yes!”

“What are you waiting for, Detectives?”

Chloe pushed herself up slowly, still feeling giddy. “What about you?” She leant in and kissed him. “What do you desire?”

“I want you to sit on Daniel’s lap so I can fold my wings around you both and feast on your love and mutual pleasure.”

She nodded silently and straddled Dan as he sat up and grabbed two handfuls of her ass. She quivered and almost came again as she slid down onto him, wet and pulsing and highly sensitive. Lucifer inhaled deeply at the noise she made as she began to move, slow and deep. He draped his wings around them, touching their backs and bathing them in soft light. He kissed Chloe first, lingering and tasting, and then let go to kiss Dan, hearing her breath catch as he did so. “You do like watching us, don’t you?”

She only hummed in reply, holding onto Dan’s shoulders as she rocked. Dan couldn’t exactly thrust from this angle, so he adjusted his grip and began to lift her up and down. He kept it slow, making her feel every inch of him, resisting the urge for a quick release. He was achingly hard from angelic ministrations and he knew once he picked up the pace it would take a lot of effort to hold on. So he shifted underneath her in probing circles, dallying in places that made her moan and then moving on to find another spot for a different but equally pleasurable response.

Lucifer’s breath quickened as he watched them, the way her body rolled with passion, the way Dan’s biceps bulged as she rose and fell. The movement of their backs against his wings was highly tantalising, and he found himself with hand on his cock, stroking in time. He didn’t try to join in or even to offer any sultry commentary. He just cherished the way their eyes met, the depth of their desire, and the fact that he was a part of it.

***

Ella’s cries ripped through the darkness as powerful waves swept over her again and again. She had stopped trying to think a long time ago. Azrael’s fingers were dancing over her and inside her, which in itself should have enough to make her brain short circuit, but having that done to her underneath her sleek plumage had fried her synapses to the point that the only thing she could process was that it felt awesome. She twined her fingers through feathers as the intensity ebbed, panting heavily. Rae-Rae was still gasping, and Ella fervently wished she had the power to move. “C’mere,” she managed.

“I don’t think I can get much closer.”

“‘M hungry.” 

“Still? Just how high are you?”

Ella chuckled. “Think I hit the exosphere. Floating back to mesosphere now.”

“I may have to quote you on that for gloating purposes at some point.”

“Hmmm. C’mon. Up. Your turn.” With a series of taps and pulls in the right direction, she guided the angel just where she wanted her, knelt over her face on the pillow. She lifted her head slightly and kissed her thighs, nipping playfully because she knew it couldn’t hurt. Azrael sighed and let herself relax into the attention. Even with only half a functioning brain, Ella seemed to know exactly what she needed. The touch of her lips was tender, the hands on her behind soft and gentle. When she was ready, and not before, Ella let out the tip of her tongue and teased at the top her legs, making her way slowly towards her centre. Her tongue stiffened to a point and glided through the hair to gently part her lips. She licked over and around, tasting and lapping up her need. Azrael’s hips began to move on their own accord so she pulled her closer, pressed her lips against her and began to suck gently. They found a rhythm in the small curling motions, moving together as Ella flattened her tongue and let it massage her lover’s clit. When she was confident that she could stay in place, she let her hands move up and outwards, combing through the coverts, delving into the down. Rae-Rae shivered and cried out her approval, and Ella kept going, playing with her to make it last, to give her as much combined pleasure as possible.

***

Linda was soft and yielding under Amenadiel, open and yearning as he entered her. She smiled up at him as she always did, but then closed her eyes as he pressed deep. Maze nudged his legs apart slightly to make room for herself to kneel, and tangled her hands into his feathers. The electricity of the opposing energy travelled through her fingertips, a few perfect sparks of pain shooting all the way to her shoulders. She felt his muscles bunching, pushing back into her caress, and he began to thrust hard and strong. There were places where torture and pleasure drew close and overlapped, and she was an expert at both. She pinched small bundles of down and tugged them, not enough to pull them all the way out, but as if she was pulling hair. Sometimes she thought it was such a shame that he didn’t have hair to grab hold of, but then again the wings were even more fun. She gripped the larger pinions between her knuckles and yanked at them with clenched fists. His head jerked back with a shout and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Before the night is over, you will yield to me, and I will make you beg.”

A growl rumbled low in his throat. “You think that even hurts?” 

“No. But you like it.” She squeezed and twisted again, and his wings rippled from the centre of his back to their tips. “Make her come and I’ll show you what else I can do.”

He kept going until Linda was moaning and writhing. Bracing himself up on powerful arms, he moved quickly, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in, the girth of his head dragging against her muscles with each stroke. Her body grew tighter and tighter, her grip on his shoulders echoing the tension building inside. The sensations on his cock and his wings were intense. As if in answer to an unspoken question, Maze whispered in his ear again over the grunts that he uttered as he thrusted. “You can come with her if you like.” As if on cue, Linda’s voice rose higher, more desperate, and then she wailed. He could feel her, throbbing and shuddering, and he rode her through the peak before he let himself go, spilling deep into her and falling boneless with his head next to hers.

Linda hummed appreciatively and her hands wandered from his shoulders up to his wing bones. “I think that counts as relaxed. Don’t we have a job to do?” With her legs still twined around his, she started rubbing her fingertips in small circles, waiting for the oil to flow. 

He sighed, contended. “I doubt you’ll be able to reach everywhere from there. And I don’t want to squash you.”

“You won’t. You’re lighter with your wings out. How does that work?”

“I need to be lighter so I can fly.”

“So, celestial physics, then?”

“Yes. Let’s go with that for now.”

Maze had stopped pulling and was also working in circles. As Amenadiel let himself melt, the shimmering slickness oozed from his pores. Front and back, they kept going until it was flowing freely. He was still hard, and his hips moved slightly, without urgency, just enjoying the feeling of intimacy. “Is this what you meant by yielding, Mazikeen?” 

“No. Not yet.” She traced a slippery finger down his spine, over his tail-bone and into the cleft between his cheeks. If he hadn’t been so relaxed, she might not have gotten away with it. If he had known her intention, he might have tensed. As it was, there was no resistance as she pressed against his entrance and slid that finger inside.

His head went up in surprise. “Maze? What are you doing?”

“Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”

“So trust me. I know what I’m doing. And it’s going to be good.”

***

Chloe twisted and bucked in Dan’s lap, her arms wrapping around his neck to press their bodies together. Lucifer groaned as she brushed his feathers, and she grasped the upper ridge and held on. His hand started moving faster as her fingers went deep. Dan turned a palm into feathers too, the other on the small of Chloe's back. She started bouncing at a more desperate pace, and both men could sense her getting close again- Dan felt it from the physical sensations, Lucifer with his supernatural skill. He reached behind her back and linked fingers with Dan. Her cries set the pace and they followed, three voices mingling in a crescendo of desire, her contracting muscles taking them both over the edge with her. Dan pulled at her hips and her spine curved back like a bow, tilting into her and finally exploding, calling her name as her body jolted. Lucifer was right there with them, rising up on his knees to spill over them, coating their arms and the sides of their bodies with white. Dan bent to lick the offering from Chloe’s shoulder and chest, while she pulled the Devil in for a deep kiss. She kept one hand on top of his wing and slid the other down and around his waist, where Dan joined her. They all pressed their foreheads together, holding each other as they caught their breath.

“You realise we’re now going to have to groom you all over again?” Dan pointed out.

“This could turn into a never ending cycle,” Lucifer theorised. “The grooming leads to sex and the sex leads to grooming. Like a Hell-loop only without the torture.”

“Do they have loops in Heaven? Because that would be my idea of paradise.”

“I can certainly think of worse ways to spend eternity,” he said as he nuzzled into Dan’s neck.

Chloe watched them thoughtfully. “What if we could?” Lucifer stopped to look up at her. “I mean, you said you sent your Mom to another reality, what if you could create a seperate little place, just for us?”

“I’m not sure how. I tossed the blade through the portal.”

“But Azrael has a new sword now. You said it might come to life like the last one did.”

“You know, you might be onto something. I’ll discuss it with her tomorrow.” He stroked her gently with his wing. “I always knew you were a clever one.” His lips sought hers and the gentle, loving pecks roused his ardour once more. She melted into him and he lifted her up, off Dan’s lap and twisted to lie her on the bed, guiding Dan down too with his wing. He took a spare towelette and cleaned his hand before wiping them both clean, his touch tender and seductive still. Under a luminous, feathered canopy, his kisses travelled from Chloe to Dan and back again, switching between their necks and their bodies.

“You are the most insatiable person I have ever met,” Chloe said.

“Is that a complaint?”

“Not at all. You’ve made me very greedy. But I think you might have a challenge on your hands if you want anymore action from Dan.”

“Well, I do love a challenge.”

“I have no doubts that you will get exactly what you want from me,” Dan admitted. “Though I’m very interested to see how you’re going to accomplish it.”

“I don’t exactly have a plan, but I’m sure I can come up with something.”

“So you’re winging it?” he said with a sly half-smile.

It got him an eyebrow waggle and a sharp nip over his lower ribs. But then Lucifer’s mouth went lower, tracing a path all the way down to his spent cock. He still tasted of Chloe. The Devil licked and sucked in a leisurely fashion, and Dan wished, not for the first time, that he had a share of the inhuman stamina. The attention felt good, even if it wouldn’t necessarily lead to anything, and Lucifer didn’t appear to be in any hurry either, and his apparent lack of expectation helped Dan to relax and enjoy it. He turned his head to find Chloe watching with a dreamy expression, and when his eyes went down he saw that Lucifer’s hand was busy pleasing her too. She exhaled a sigh as he pressed inside her, and Dan felt an unexpected throb as he swelled, just a little.

Lucifer hummed in approval, and he opened his mouth to moisten the fingers of his left hand before reaching underneath and teasing at Dan’s hole. He waited for the next pulse on his tongue before he let his finger find its way inside, soon to be joined by another as he felt the life returning. He let the halfway erection slip from his lips to speak. “You know I don’t need you fully hard to make love to you. I just need you willing and open.”

“I am so willing!”

“And you’re invitingly open.” He turned to Chloe. “Can I make love to you as well? At the same time, with my hands, while you watch me bugger him senseless?”

She licked her lips with anticipation and moaned softly as she nodded.

“How would you like us?” he asked as he reached for a bottle of lube from beside the bed. “Shall I put him on his back, or all fours? Or perhaps you’d like to see him riding me?”

“Yes. Dan, sit up.”

“It’s a good choice. It gives you an excellent view while freeing me up to play with you.” They quickly got into position, Chloe resting on a bed of feathers at his side, and he slipped on a condom to avoid any cross-contamination because he’d already decided he wanted her afterwards too. Dan, with heavy breaths, straddled Lucifer’s waist, kneeling high while he applied a generous helping of gel. He lowered himself slowly and carefully, taking, adjusting, and taking more until Lucifer’s entire length was buried inside him. It felt so good, so familiar now. Lucifer reached for Chloe and carefully slid into her too. They all looked at each other hungrily, with a shared intimacy that went beyond the physical union. This was home. This was where they belonged, together. 

***

Maze could feel Amenadiel tensing and relaxing around her fingers as she scissored them, stretching him gradually. Not that she could hurt him, not without trying at least. He wasn't a fragile human that would tear if she pushed too hard, nor would he have any of the unnecessary quibbles over hygiene that humans often got embarrassed about. But she knew that the first time would still feel strange, and so she went slowly so he could learn to appreciate the sensation fully before she went all in.

He wasn't speaking, and she could tell by his steady breaths that he wasn't ready yet. She turned her palm downwards and searched along his inner wall for the tight knot that should be resting… Yes, right there. His wings shifted, pulling downwards, and he tilted towards her hand. Linda kept spreading the oil through his feathers, though it wasn’t flowing quite as freely now. She groomed him carefully, keeping him as relaxed as possible while Maze rubbed him inside. He groaned happily and lifted his head for a kiss, which Linda returned eagerly, and pressed her hips up towards him. Maze found the bottle and deftly squirted some more lube over her cock with one hand. “I think you’re ready for more now. It’s time for you to yield.” She withdrew her fingers, wiping the gel on her thigh, and nudged the tapered point against him.

“I yield,” he said softly. Maze slid into him, inch by inch, resting half-way. His hands twisted into the pillow. It was unlike anything he’d felt before, but it was good. He arched up to meet her, eagerly, wanting more, and Linda clenched around his dick to keep him inside.

Maze pushed back, going deep, and he took her right to the hilt with a moan of satisfaction. “I told you you’d like it,” she grinned. He moved lazily between them, savouring the push and pull, the dragging on his cock and the fullness behind. And then Maze, resting her hands just below his waist, leaned forward and licked the line of skin between his wings.

And he begged her for more.

***  
Azrael’s hands were knotted in Ella’s hair, holding on tightly as her tongue darted in and out and flicked across her clit in turns. Deft hands tugged at her lower feathers and then pushed up against the skin. It was ecstasy, pure and simple. Her human lover constantly astonished her with the amount of care and pleasure she was willing to give. Always giving, her love never seeming to run out or grow dim, it only got brighter. The angel felt that brightness, that life, as a physical sensation. Right now, it was glowing in her loins, and spreading heat all over her body. She focussed, letting it build into a ball of white-hot energy and held it for as long as she could. But it kept growing, and she could no longer contain it. It burst, sending fireworks through every nerve in her body. Ella grabbed at her hips to keep her face firmly planted as she jolted, licking her gently as she subsided into tremors and then stillness.

Rae-Rae moved carefully down to lie on her back and pulled Ella onto her, chest to chest. She wrapped her up in dark wings, treasuring her. “I love you so much. I’m so glad I found you.”

“I’m glad you found me too. And I’m so glad I finally found out who you really were.” She stroked damp hair away from her eyes. “Because you are so beautiful. So strong. So much more than I deserve.”

Her brow creased as she looked at her curiously. “What are you talking about? You deserve all of this. And more. I knew as soon as I saw you, you were special. You have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met. And I’ve met a lot of people.”

Ella kissed her face. “Dead people.”

“Exactly. I’ve been reaping souls since the dawn of time. I was made for it, and it made me… different. I accepted that I was always going to be pretty much alone. Until I met you. You changed me. You showed me what life was and how sweet it could be.”

“I love you.” She kissed her again, tangling their legs. “We’ll be together always, won’t we?”

“Always. When you’re done on Earth, I’ll be there, and I’ll get to take you home. I’ll show you everything.”

“Hmmm. That will be amazing.” 

***

Amenadiel’s face kept twisting as the feelings overwhelmed him. Maze had a history of making him do things he’d never considered. Breaking into someone’s car to lose his virginity being top of the list. That had been a revelation. He’d fumbled his way through it, letting her take the lead, and been utterly surprised by the results. And when you’re the second oldest being in this universe, surprise is not something that comes easily. Or so he had thought. The most surprising thing these days was that a demon and a human were constantly finding new ways to please him and astonish him. But this… by Heaven, this was beyond an epiphany.

She was moving faster now, and it got better and better with every thrust. He was shunted back and forth between the two women, Maze going deep and pushing him further into Linda, who rose up to meet them and then dropped back. The demon held the top of his wings for leverage, leaning into them with her elbows as she devoured his back. Linda’s body undulated beneath him and she still had her hands in his feathers, tracing lines and patterns through the down. He didn’t think anything could feel better than it did right now. But then he felt a tightness in his belly and his thighs, like the familiar building of an orgasm but more, stronger. For a moment he was torn between wanting this to continue and seeking the release. His fingers clawed holes in the pillow, and a few fluffy, white feathers escaped into the air and hovered there, motionless. Linda’s breathing seemed to slow.

“So, you want to make the moment last, do you?” Maze sneered. “I can drag it out for you.” She relaxed her pace, and the feathers floated down. The tension didn’t ease off though, if anything the way her cock ran smoothly over his prostate seemed to send him even higher.

“Please, don’t stop!” he begged.

“Say it in my own language!”

“Mazikeen, volgens jou wil, moenie ophou nie!” he growled, the words vibrating through his chest. “Meer, my koning!”

She laughed and pumped wildly, feeling herself rise towards another peak. The way his body responded urged her on. She could feel his ass clenching, his legs tensed, and his wings rose up and stretched to fill the room. She jerked hard and fast until he came with a long roar. She delved into him twice more and shuddered, her own orgasm insignificant compared to the satisfaction of what she’d done to him. When she nuzzled lovingly into his wings, her face came up glistening with oil. “Well, he's definitely relaxed now.”

Maze pulled at his shoulder, rolling him into his side far enough for Linda to wiggle out from under him. He flopped back down onto his front and they stroked and groomed him, spreading the oil until he purred.

“Am I really your king, now?”

“Hhhnnnggghhh,” he mumbled into the remains of the pillow. He wanted to say more, to explain how mind-blowing the experience had been, but he couldn't quite get his brain and his mouth to connect enough to make words.

“If Maze is the king, does that make me queen?” Linda enquired. He seemed to manage a nod. “And you can be our valiant knight.”

His rumbling croon stuttered in a chuckle and then resumed. The king and queen tended to his feathers, and then snuggled underneath them to sleep.

***

The intensity of emotion flowing between himself and the two mortals nearly had Lucifer finishing before either of them, but he slowed and held on. With a practised twist and press of his fingers he sent Chloe into spasms and held her there until she struggled to breathe, at which point he carefully brought her back down to melt into liquid bliss. Dan was still riding him hard, and it was a good job the Devil was talented enough to keep the two separate rhythms going at once. His hips curled just so, finding exactly the right angle and working it swiftly. Dan was gasping loudly, his fingernails leaving tiny red trails down Lucifer’s chest.

“Detective, I think our dear Daniel might... benefit... from your assistance,” Lucifer grunted.

Chloe licked her lips with a smile and slithered around to lean over his belly.

Dan swore as he realised what she was about to do, and swore again as her lips closed over his hardened length. There were few things he liked as much as Lucifer's cock in his ass. Chloe's mouth on his dick was one of them. Both those things happening at once… She'd always been good at this, but she'd been with Lucifer for a long time, and he'd taught her to master the technique. She'd learned to read him well too, to know what he needed. Right now, he didn't need to be teased, and Chloe gave him depth and suction, her tongue rolling on the sensitive spot just under the head. He groaned, straining for release but not quite getting there. Maybe it was just too soon since the last one.

When Chloe noticed that it wasn't going to be as quick a job as she first thought, she rearranged herself for a better angle. With a knee each side of Lucifer's head, she put a hand on Dan's chest, making him lean back a little so she could suck him straight on. Of course it left her exposed and the Devil couldn't resist diving into her with his tongue. It was a distraction, admittedly, but she'd learned to deal with that too, and it didn't stop her for than a few beats. 

Dan's altered position put added pressure inside, which was delicious, but it also put strain on his arms as he held himself up. Lucifer noticed the change in his breath and curled the lower corners of his wings up and behind his back. Dan felt their strength supporting him, holding him, and gave himself over to the pleasure. Their power was still intoxicating, and their touch revitalising. He felt the approach like the crest of a wave, surging under and around him, and rode it out until it overtook him with a crash. He grabbed at Chloe's hair with one hand, Lucifer's wing with the other and yelled incoherently as he filled her mouth. She swallowed and released him, but Lucifer was still going and it still felt incredible. The wave surged and crashed a second time as the Devil gave a smothered moan, holding himself deep as he found his own release.

Chloe dismounted and Dan fell forward onto his chest. 

Lucifer turned to Chloe. “I'll give Daniel a few moments to collect himself, but I want you next.”

“More? Really?”

“Please? Just a quick one. Just to complete the circle.” He cupped her face and ran his thumb gently over her cheek. His eyes sparkled, his skin was flushed and his hair was a total mess. He looked devastatingly gorgeous.

“How can I refuse you?”

“You used to do it all the time.”

“I did. Why did I?”

“Because he was a dick,” Dan muttered.

Lucifer smacked at his bare bum. “That’s it, you’ve lost your recovery privileges. Get off and let me shag your wife.”

Dan rolled off and flicked at his arm. Lucifer flinched slightly with a smile, and got rid of the used condom before extricating his wings and crawling on top of Chloe. He never tired of this. He’d made love to her more than anyone, but each time felt just as amazing as the first. She inhaled deeply as he settled inside her, still swollen and throbbing. He was true to his word and kept it quick. She was already more than half-way there from what he’d been doing with his mouth. His length filled her, and moved with intent, and it seemed no time at all before she was clutching at his ass and clawing at his skin. She unravelled once more with his name on her lips, and he held her gaze, unblinking, as he breathed out “Chloe,” and came, lost in wonder and love.

They kissed, an echo of every kiss from the very first on the beach until now filling him and nourishing his soul. 

“You two are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen,” Dan said softly. “I must be the luckiest man in the universe to be a part of this.”

Lucifer pulled him in close beside them and kissed him too. “I'd debate that. I was lucky enough when I had one Detective, but then you snuck in. I never expected to fall in love, let alone with two humans at once. But you're ours now. We wouldn't be the same without you.”

“I'm glad you've got both of us,” Chloe agreed. “It doesn't matter whether any of us deserve it, we're better together.”

Lucifer folded away his wings and squirmed his way in between them. 

“Oh!” Dan whined. “I thought we were getting our feather blanket.”

“You've had them all day! If I'm not careful, your brain will melt away completely and you'll be useless to anyone. Besides, I want to snuggle and extra limbs get in the way.” He pulled them close, one on each side, nestling into his shoulders. He kissed the tops of their heads. “I will find a way to keep you both forever. Preferably one where the rest of the family can visit. We could carve a door somewhere on the edge of Heaven, and Trixie can pop in when she gets bored. She might have her own family by then though, so she won't want to stay with us all the time. Ella and Rae-Rae too. Of course we'll have to let Maze in as well, so she can meet up with her harem. But mostly it will be just us. Making love and having fun together.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Chloe said dreamily.

“It will be. We'll need a bar of course. And a piano.”

“Can I have a beach?” Dan asked. “With perfect waves every time?”

“You don't want them to be perfect every time. That would get boring very quickly. You need a little challenge. Maybe one in thirty will be perfect, so you can wait and you'll never know exactly when the next one will come, but you’ll know that it will always be soon.”

“That sounds just right. What about you, Chlo, what would like in your personal paradise?”

“Apart from my guys? No paperwork.”

“I thought you loved paperwork? You do it all the time. It's like you can't wait for it.”

“I can't wait to have it finished. No one likes paperwork Lucifer, you should know that.”

“There always seemed to be an excessive amount of it Hell, I suppose. So what would you like?”

“Puzzles. Not the cardboard jigsaw kind, but strange and interesting problems to solve, that don't involve people dying.”

“Like the original Tomb Raider?” Dan suggested.

“Yes. Just like that. The puzzle bits, not the being chased by dinosaurs bits. Something that can keep my brain working. I like my brain.”

“I like your brain too,” Lucifer said. “I know lots of riddles, of course, if you want a challenge.”

“I do. But not right now. It's been a long day. And I'm far too flollopy.” 

“I'm surprised. Four orgasms is far from your record.”

“When we get to our personal paradise I'll probably manage four hundred, easy. But right now, I'm relaxed and loved up and I don't want to move.”

“So- no paperwork, puzzle games, and four hundred orgasms. I think I can arrange that. We have the rest of your natural lives to fill out the list. And the rest of eternity to fill out the endless landscape of our universe.”

“Do we get spaceships to travel around it?” Dan said eagerly.

“My dear Daniel, you can have whatever you desire. You could even have a spaceship built entirely out of blue Lego, if it suits you.”

“Would it fly?”

“Of course it would. Wouldn't be much use if it couldn't fly.”

“That would be so awesome.” He sighed. “Lucifer?”

“Yes Daniel?”

“I love you. And Chloe. So much.”

“We love you too, Dan,” Chloe said.

“I know. I want to hear him say it.”

“Why?” Lucifer asked. “You already know it's true.”

“I do. I still want to hear you say it. It feels amazing when you say it.”

Lucifer turned his head and looked him straight in the eye. “I love you, Daniel Espinoza. Now and forever.”

Dan felt his heart flutter wildly. He drank in his gaze a little longer, cherishing the purity of the attention, and then nuzzled back into his neck with a smile. He reached for Chloe's hand and held it. Yes, an eternity with these two would be everything he could ever want. 

The prayer that he offered this time wasn't to his Dark Lord, but to his Father. And it was only three words.

_This. Forever. Amen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, mwah! I love you guys!


End file.
